As beverage percolation devices for dropping hot water onto powdered coffee as an example of favorite food for percolating the coffee, there have been known drip-type coffee percolators. With such devices, it is possible to percolate coffee, by introducing an appropriate amount of coffee powder in a filter paper and pouring hot water thereonto from thereabove.
In pouring the hot water, it is important to perform “steaming”, and the first pouring should be completed to such an extent that the coffee powder is slightly wetted at first. When the coffee powder is being in contact with the hot water, the coffee powder expands and, thus, can come into contact with the hot water over increased surface areas therein. Thus, the hot water can pass therethrough wholly, rather than passing therethrough only along certain passages, thereby enabling percolation of coffee with a stabilized flavor.
As a coffee percolator adapted to perform steaming as described above using water vapor, there is one disclosed in the following patent document. The coffee percolator includes a container having a pouring port and a water vapor port, a dropping portion for dropping coffee into the container, and a water-vapor supply mechanism. The water-vapor supply mechanism supplies water vapor to the inside of the container through the water vapor port in the container and, further, water vapor flows into the coffee powder within the dropping portion through the pouring port. This maintains the temperature for steaming the coffee powder at a higher temperature.